Saving the Stars
by SakuraUsagi89
Summary: A forgotten memory of Terra's. it all started under the stars, the one thing that made him want to become a Keyblade wielder.   Terra x OC cute one shot!


**Hello it's me sakuraUsagi89! **

**This is my first Kingdom hearts fanfic, and my first oneshot **

**Please tell me what u guy's think **

**And please enjoy!**

Saving the stars

The bright stars complemented the navy sky, as winds blew across the land, making the grass ripple and trees lightly shake. Far from the lights from the land of departure, the stars showed the bodies of two children. Their feet bear, tickled by grass as their free hair blew as the wind did.

" Terra, look a meteor shower!" the small girl yelled as the stars quickly began to traverse the night sky. Her tiny face produced a wide smile, and her big brown eyes refused to leave the sky.

"Yeah," the ten-year-old boy said as his radiant blue eyes refused to leave his friend. The girl quickly took notice as she turned to him pouting.

" What's wrong Terra?" She asked. Terra laughed a bit before messing up the girl's already messy brown hair. She pouted a bit more, at his action of affection.

"Nothing's wrong Ardea," he said as they both looked back at the sky. Sitting side by side, Ardea quickly looked back at Terra.

" Terra, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Ardea asked innocently.

" My answer still hasn't changed, I don't know yet," he said chuckling.

"What about you Ardea, have you thought about what you want to be yet?" he asked. Ardea smiled as she jumped up and pointed to the stars.

" I'm going to become a key blade master like my mom and dad," She said proudly before falling back down. She lay in the grass; it's small blades tickling her pale skin as she faced Terra. Terra slowly lay down next to her, and hugged her small childish body. Ardea buried her head into Terra's chest. She breathed in, taking in his all to familiar, scent. His blue slightly closed, looked at her.

"Terra,"

"Yes Ardea," he said into her hair.

" Can you tell me what stars are again?" Ardea asked, her tiny six-year-old hands holding on to Terra's brown shirt.

"Stars are the worlds around us, key blade wielders work together to protect these stars from the darkness," their brown hair seemed to tangle together, as they closed their eyes.

" When I grow up I want to be a key blade master, so I can save the stars," Ardea said.

" When we grow up, can we travel to the stars together?" She asked sadly.

"I'd love to," He whispered.

"Terra?"

"Yeah?'

"I love you," the child said. Terra was silent for a second, as the meteor shower became more brilliant.

" You shouldn't waste that on me, you're only six, and I'm only ten," He said a little embarrassed.

"Then when I get older, I promise to tell you again," she said smiling into Terra's warm chest.

"Okay," He replied.

" What will you tell me?" Ardea asked.

" I love you too," the sound of his voice made Ardea shutter, as she buried her face deeper into Terra's chest.

"Maybe we can save the stars, together," She said before the two fell asleep. The meteor shower's light showed off the bliss of the two children, as the winds slowed down. The green grass rippled around them, like waves on seashore, like stars in the sky. Together they were happy.

The next day after the children said their good byes for the day, Terra went exploring in the castle, while Ardea left with her parents for the day. Ardea's parents were key blade masters. He mother was her father's apprentice, and they were both very strong. Her mother was tall and had long brown hair that was always worn in a messy bun behind their head. Her father was a burly man who could make a joke about every thing and anything, and always had a thin beard along his jaw line.

As the family walked together the clouds reflected in Ardea's eyes as she held her mothers hand. The mother smiled at her child, her husband laughing at the sight of his clumsy yet whimsical daughter.

" Mommy when I grow up I want to be a key blade master," Ardea said as she smiled at her two parents. The mother pushed her dark brown hair behind her ear, before fixing her daughters hair.

" Ardea, why in the world would you want to be a key blade master?" Her burly father asked laughing. Ardea pouted, always hating it when her father laughed at her dreams.

" Because when I get older Terra and I want to save the stars," Ardea said proudly, her father looked at her seriously, his arms crossed.

'Saving the stars, huh," he said to himself before laughing harder.

"Honey stop, it's cute," the mother said as Ardea pouted, looking away from her parents.

" The stars are the worlds around us, and I want to save them with Terra!" Ardea yelled. The parents turned around as they heard the bushed rustle. The mother eagerly hugged Ardea before a flash of light blinded Ardea. Ardea could hear the screams of her parents; her brown eyes wouldn't open as every thing went black.

Ardea wasn't scared, she couldn't feel anything. Ardea looked around the darkness, tears rolled down her dirty cheeks, though she didn't know why.

" Mom, Dad," She whispered, the ends of dress where burned as it swayed with a nonexistent wind.

" Ardea," her mother and fathers voices rang in her head, as they slowly appeared before her. They were holding hands, and their armor was white. They looked like they always did but something seemed off.

"Saving the stars, huh," the father said

"Never thought of it that way," they both said. Ardea watched as her parents smiled.

"Promise us, you'll do that, for all of us," the father said as he put his hand out. Suddenly a wayfinder appeared in his hand. Each of the five points showed a different constellation. Slowly the girl picked it up with both hands. The mother chuckled as slowly knelt down and put it around Ardea's neck. The father did the same and slowly hugged her.

" During your journey we hope you make friends, and find real happiness," they whispered into her ears. Slowly they kissed her head before standing up.

'"Mom, Dad?" she said as she ran to them, but before she could touch them that dispersed like vapor. Ardea fell to her knees, holding her wayfinder tightly. Tears continued to roll down her dirty cheeks. The darkness seemed to swallow her with each of he star like tears.

Terra grew impatient as he looked out the large window.

" Ardea hurry up," He kept saying to himself. The giant room was silent, as the setting sun turned the room various shade of orange and yellow. Suddenly the silence was broken as master Eraqus entered the room. Terra looked away from the window, but kept a hand on it. The air grew thicker as the master refused to look at Terra, his black hair swayed with each long agonizing step. Terra knew something bad had happened by the way master Eraqus carried himself. Finally he stopped a few feet away from Terra, finally making eye contact with the boy.

"Terra, it's time you returned to your room," the master said quietly.

"I can't I'm waiting for Ardea_"

"Go to your room now!" the yell echoed throughout the room.

"Where's Ardea?" Terra asked frantically. Mater Eraqus avoided eye contact again.

" Ardea isn't coming back, Terra, Please go back to your room," He said quietly. The room was quiet again, Terra shaking, trembling.

"You're lying! Ardea promised!" Terra yelled as he looked out the window again. Waiting.

"Terra-"

"No, she's coming back, she always does," He said. Master Eraqus walked closer to Terra, putting his large hand on Terra's scrawny shoulder.

"Ardea's family was attacked, she's dea-"

"Don't say it… I know don't tell me," Terra said as tears rolled down his cheeks. Slowly Terra removed his hand from the window.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" The master asked as he began to lead the boy out of the room.

"Yes," Terra said as they stopped. Terra slowly looked back at the window.

"Make me your apprentice so that one day I can help save the stars," He said as stars began to fill the sky.

**Thanks for reading**

**And yes I know I ODed on the saving the stars thing but I thought it was cute…**

**I love cute things **

**Anyway please review**

**And thanks for reading my oneshot**

**(This actually had a future chapter but I didn't think many people would like this so I might not add it unless wanted)**


End file.
